ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
South Park: TV Party
South Park: TV Party is a action party video game developed and published by Ubisoft, the game is based on the american adult animated sitcom South park created by Trey Parker, and Matt Stone, the game can let you play over 45 characters from the south park franchise, the game was released for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, and Microsoft Windows, in May 2010 Gameplay Minigames in South Park TV Party are played in a mode know as Channel Quest, which is divided into seven channels of the TV, MTV, BET, Spike TV, E! Channel, TNT, FOX, and the last channel is Comedy Central, each channel has 10 minigames, 5 of which are randomly chosen each time a player begins a channel, Completing a channel unlocks new characters, new costumes, and those minigames, which can later be played individually through Free Play mode, Additionally, players can use a Channel Customization mode where you get to create your own channel using the available minigames Plot Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, are stuck in a world called Channel Universe, a universe where get to go into different channels, but a cube named VIC, needs the boys help, vic wants the boys to stop hex, a bad cube who can destroy other channels, so it's up to the boys to save channel universe, before it is too late, if the boys die in channel universe, they die in real life so they better watch out. Modes * Story * Free Play * Channel Quest * Channel Customization * Theater * Store * Online Mode * Options Character Customization South Park TV Party features an ability to create both south park characters as well as your avatar, these outfits are often parodies or references to famous movies and video games, Inculding, Spider-Man, Superman, Indiana Jones, Batman, Star Wars, Super Mario, Assassin Creed, and more, and also, once you start the game, you can get to pick your own appearance, you can be a 4th Grader, a Kindergartner, a Adult, and a Canadian. Characters # Eric Cartman # Kyle Broflovski # Stan Marsh # Kenny McCormick # Butters Stotch # Craig Tucker # Clyde Donovan # Tweek Tweak # Token Black # Jimmy Valmer # Scott Malkinson # Wendy Testaburger # Bebe Stevens # Red # Annie Knitts # Nichole Daniels # Heidi Turner (DLC Character) # Pip Pirrip # Damien Thorn # Michael # Pete Thelman # Henrietta Biggle # Firkle Smith (NPC Character) # Timmy Burch (NPC Character) # Jason White # Douglas # Dogpoo Petuski # Gregory # Peter Mullen # Gary Harrison # Lizzy # Nancy # Trent Boyett # Randy Marsh # Chef # PC Principal # TBA Costumes # Hitler Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # King Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # Fingerbang Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # Dream Fingerbang Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # Hitler Halloween Costume Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # Formal Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # Cop Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # African American Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # Ginger Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # Metrosexual Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # The Coon (Cartman's Costume) # TBA Minigames TBA Is South Park: TV Party a Cool Idea? Yes No Category:South Park Category:Ubisoft Category:2010 Category:Party Video games Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:PlayStation Portable Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:M Rated